Even a Kunoichi Needs Love
Even a Kunoichi Needs Love (クノイチでも恋がしたい Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai) è un Hatsune Miku e Kagamine Rin duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da MikitoP. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cute. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Ninja girls just wanna have fun! Even on the strictest days of training, kunoichis can find their hearts aflutter with love. An adorable story as uplifting as it is melancholy!"'' Liriche Giapponese='道場なんて　さぼるぜバイバイ あたい十五の新米クノイチ マスターの教えも　全然みにつかズ はいはい　母さんは言いました。 「クノイチ（女）は、女を捨てなさい」と 幼少期はそれでも全然やれたのにね 縁日の夜に　現れた美少年に まっかっかの赤い実が 今、ほらはじけ飛んだ 愛シテモ　恋シテモ　ダメダメよ そんなの嫌だ　自由勝手にさせろ アレスンナ　コレスンナ　五月蝿いよ 掟なんて　大嫌いだ どうしたら　気づかれる　この想い 天井の穴から君をみてた 隠密に　隠密に　できるかな クノイチでも恋がシタイ' nanana... 潜入なんて向いていないない あたい十五のばればれクノイチ こんなんじゃ "依頼"（シゴト）も 全然こなくなる ねえねえ門番さんごきげんよう 「ちょいと屋敷いれてくんなまし･･･」 「どおしてだめなの」色仕掛けすらも半人前 だんだん団子屋の娘 おや　たったったっと駆けてきて ひそひそ話　おどろいた キサマもライバルなのか 愛シテモ　恋シテモ　敵だらけ 一思いにぶった斬っちゃったいけど アレスンナ　コレスンナ　五月蝿いよ 掟なんて大嫌いだ どうしたら　許される　この想い 盆栽の影から君をみてた 隠密に　隠密に　できるかな クノイチでも恋がシタイ 恋がシタイ ある日届いた密書に書かれた とんでもナイナイな内容に慄く 次の標的はまさしくあの人 なんで？どおして？頭ん中パニック 生まれて初めてのこんな選択 殺シにためらいと容赦は無用 とうさんかあさん あたいやっと やるべきことが見つかった 愛シテモ　恋シテモ　ダメダメよ それがあたいの　生きる定め アレスンナ　コレスンナ　五月蝿いよ 掟なんて大嫌いだ 満月の灯りに時は満ちた 壁を裏返して　君の前で 忍ばせた刃に託す想い クノイチでも恋がシタイ 恋がシタイ　恋がシタイ クノイチなら　恋ヲ果タセ|-|Romaji='doujou nante saboru ze BYE-BYE atai juugo no shinmai kunoichi MASTER no oshie mo zenzen mi ni tsukazu hai hai Kaa-san wa iimashita "onna wa, onna wo sutenasai" to youshouki wa sore demo zenzen yareta no ni ne ennichi no yoru ni arawareta bishounen ni makkakka no akai mi ga ima, hora hajiketonda aishitemo koi shitemo dame dame yo sonna no iya da jiyuu katte ni sasero are sunna kore sunna urusai yo okite nante daikirai da doushitara kizukareru kono omoi tenjou no ana kara kimi wo miteta onmitsu ni onmitsu ni dekiru ka na kunoichi demo koi ga shitai' nanana... sennyuu nante muite inai nai atai juugo no barebare kunoichi konnan ja "shigoto" mo zenzen konaku naru nee nee monbansan gokigenyou "choito yashiki irete kunnamashi..." "dooshite dame na no" irojikake sura mo hanninmae dandan dangoya no musume oya　tattatta tto kakete kite hisohiso banashi　odoroita kisama mo RIVAL na no ka aishite mo　koishite mo　teki darake hitoomoi ni buttagicchattai kedo are sunna　kore sunna　urusai yo okite nante daikirai da doushitara　yurusareru　kono omoi bonsai no kage kara kimi wo miteta onmitsu ni　onmitsu ni　dekiru kana kunoichi demo koi ga shitai koi ga shitai aru hi todoita missho ni kakareta tondemonai nai na naiyou ni ononoku tsugi no hyouteki wa masashiku ano hito nande? dooshite? ataman naka PANIC umarete hajimete no konna sentaku koroshi ni tamerai to yousha wa muyou Tou-san Kaa-san atai yatto yarubeki koto ga mitsukatta aishitemo koi shitemo dame dame yo sore ga atai no ikiru sadame are sunna kore sunna urusai yo okite nante daikirai da mangetsu no akari ni toki wa michita kabe wo uragaeshite　kimi no mae de shinobaseta yaiba ni takusu omoi kunoichi demo koi ga shitai koi ga shitai koi ga shitai kunoichi nara koi wo hatase|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Cutting class at the dojo, bye bye! I'm a new kunoichi, only 15 Haven't learned a thing my master's taught me Yeah, yeah, and my mother told me “To be a kunoichi, you have to give up on being a girl.” When I was young, that was fine, no problem But when I saw that pretty boy at the festival A bright red fruit Burst open in front of me You can't love, you can't want, no no no Forget that　Let me be free Don't do that, don't do this, blah blah blah I can't stand your rules How can I let you know how I feel I was watching you through a hole in the ceiling Will I be able to carry this out secretly Secret, secret, maybe I can't keep it Even kunoichis need love Na-na-na... I'm no good at disguises Anyone can see I'm a kunoichi, only 15 I won't get anywork Like this Hey there, Gatekeeper, how are you? "Would you kindly let me in the mansion?" "No? Why not? I can't even use womanly wiles right There's the dango-seller's girl Hey she came skipping and running over Furtive whispers　And to my surprise Hey, are you my rival too? I love, I want, but everyone's against me I just want to cut them down Don't do that, don't do this, blah blah blah I can't stand your rules Is there no way they'll let me love? I watched you from the shadow of a bonsai Secret, secret, maybe I can keep it Even kunoichis need love I want to love It was written on a secret note one day I trembled at the words inside My next target is HIM Why? How? I'm in a panic I've never had to make a choice like this There's no hesitation or mercy in killing Daddy, Mommy I've finally found What I was meant to do You can't love, you can't want, no no no Those are the rules I live by Don't do that, don't do this, blah blah blah I can't stand your rules The time has come under the light of the full moon I spin the wall around right in front of you My heart inside this hidden blade Even kunoichis need love I want to love, I want to love Hey I'm a kunoichi, I can do this Video 【初音ミク・鏡音リン】 クノイチでも恋がしたい 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2013